Physical Education Teacher
|participated = The Tragedy |status = Deceased |counterpart = Illusionary Physical Education Teacher |fates = Killed in action |affiliation = Future Foundation |previous_affiliation = Hope's Peak Academy |anime debut = Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc #02 |anime portrayal= Erica Lindbeck }}The Physical Education Teacher is a minor character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. She was a teacher at Hope's Peak Academy until the Academy closed during The Tragedy. During the events of the Killing School Life, she was killed when she and Koichi Kizakura tried to save the trapped students. She makes a cameo in Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono, as part of Nagito Komaeda's imagination world. Appearance During her time teaching in Hope's Peak Academy, she wears a white shirt underneath a red jacket very similar to Aoi Asahina's. Personality She takes pride as a gym teacher in the Academy, even though Koichi compliments her that she should pursue her career a soldier rather than becoming a teacher due to her skills in fighting. History ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Episode 02 - My Impurest Heart for You The P.E. teacher served as a substitute for Chisa Yukizome while Chisa was away. She called Chisa up in a panic when Nekomaru Nidai and Akane Owari started a sparring match that wrecked the classroom. By the time Chisa had arrived, she had fainted and was taken care of by Sonia Nevermind and Mikan Tsumiki. Episode 04 - The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda The P.E. teacher was attending the practical exam as one of the judges. She and the other four teachers became testers for Ruruka Ando's sweet cooking. After tasting her dessert, she and the other testers had a stomachache after the laxatives in the dessert started to take effect. Episode 08 - The Worst Reunion By Chance The P.E. teacher is seen with two of the judges overlooking the Parades. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono The P.E. teacher makes a cameo in the OVA, appearing in front of Hope's Peak Academy's gate. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 08 - Who Killed Cock Robin The P.E. teacher is seen in a flashback with Koichi when the two try to break the students out of Junko Enoshima's killing game at Hope's Peak Academy. Being the only soldiers left, the two continue to fight. Koichi compliments her and says she could do something like this for a living, to which she declines, stating that she loves teaching P.E. and would much rather dedicate her life to that. As the duo run towards the school, she was warned by Koichi of an incoming attack, but was unable to evade in time and was subsequently killed in action. Relationships Koichi Kizakura The P.E. teacher and Koichi were the only two soldiers left who tried to break the students out of Hope's Peak Academy during the Killing School Life. They were both teachers before the Tragedy as well. Their relationship seems to be somewhat friendly as they both talk freely and comfortably with each other despite the onslaught of bullets being fired at them as they try to reach the outside of Hope's Peak Academy. The P.E. teacher is killed due to a large explosion and Koichi is remorseful of this by standing motionless after her passing, the two of them seem to have been friends. Navigation ru:Учитель Физической Культуры Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Super Danganronpa 2.5 Characters Category:Real Name Unknown Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Maintenance: Articles to Merge Category:Minor Characters Category:Female